Introspective
by serendip
Summary: Cho Chang's thoughts during a Quidditch match in her 4th year.


Introspective  
  
by Jae  
  
For Silverlight. Cos we need more representation~!  
  
I call my broom to my hand and soar up into the air ahead of my teammates. We Ravenclaws may have a reputation for having our noses buried in books. But my books are nothing next to my broom. I love to fly. Mama likes to joke that I could fly before I walk. Which is ridiculous. My spine wouldn't have been strong enough to support me on a broom if I couldn't walk. When I told Mama that, she laughed and tickled me mercilessly. She thought I was taking her seriously. I wasn't. I knew she was just teasing me. But it's always best to set the facts straight.  
  
I twirl lazily in the sky. We're warming up for our match against Gryffindor. Normally, a match against Gryffindor wouldn't have us the least bit nervous. Their last Seeker was.. well, I'm too polite to think what everyone else knew, even the Gryffindors themselves. I duck my head, narrowly missing the Quaffle. But their new Seeker, he could teach me a thing or two about flying. Harry Potter is quite good. Yes, he is the Boy who Lived. I feint to the left and then to the right, and then fly even higher, gaining more and more speed. But none of that matters on the Quidditch field. What matters is who catches the Snitch first.  
  
I suddenly dive for the ground, sticking my hand out. My teammates blink. To them, I am merely grasping at air. They had missed that golden blur. I may not be the best Seeker in Hogwarts, but I like to think I can hold my own. Being a good Seeker is not just about speed either. Keen observation skills are a must. And of course strategy. You may laugh. Quidditch seems like a blur of brooms and bodies. Surely there isn't time to think. Just dive after the Snitch. But I've seen Seekers dive right into the thick of Chasers and Beaters because of that illusive hint of gold. But I know better. My one and only meeting with a Bludger has taught me to think before I voluntarily dive into that sort of mess. Granted, it's only for a moment. But I can think quickly. And what is the use in being a Ravenclaw if you can't think? Strange to think a cautious person would make a good Seeker. But a good think always offers a solution. I bite my lip to quell the giggles. Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, eh? My teammates all come up to me and pat my back, cheering my quick catch. If I keep this up, we could beat Gryffindor today.  
  
The students start to trickle into the stands. That's our cue to fly up to our towers and wait for the game to officially start. Roger whips out yet another chart and we all groan. Roger has gone chart mad. He knows we've memorised the charts. We could draw them in our sleep. And Roger knows as well as we do that charts rarely account for the craziness of a game. Especially when we play against Slytherin. But before Roger can launch off into a speech using words that would even send me running for the dictionary, Madame Hooch blows her whistle.  
  
We fly out, our blue capes billowing behind us as we fly down onto the grass. The Gryffindors come to meet us. Roger steps onto the pitch and shakes Oliver Wood's hand. I float above everyone else and find myself face to face with Harry. I smile warmly at him, sticking my hand out. He stares at me solemnly with his bright green eyes. He's small and slight like me, the best sort of build for a Seeker. He blinks for a second, as if he's confused, running his hands through his unruly hair, before he shakes my hand. I give him a quick squeeze and much to my amusement, he blushes and squeezes back feebly. He's a third year. Is that the age boys start noticing that girls are girls? I shake my head and consciously avoid looking in the stands for a black and yellow scarf, but it's too late. I've already started blushing. Harry has flown up already and misses it. I hurry up, for the match is about to start.  
  
Or rather, as the Quaffle nearly misses my head, the match has already started. But before I can catch my breath, the Snitch whizzes past and I go zooming after it, Harry right behind me. I lied before, you know. It really is hard to think when you're after the Snitch. It's a bit primal. Your blood flows faster; your breaths are rapid and shallow. The only thing you're truly aware of is that flitting golden ball. I'd never admit this out loud to anyone, but my fellow Seekers, they know of this love of the chase. I glance back at Harry, his face screwed up in concentration with an adorable furrow between his eyes. I shake my head. Focus on the chase, Cho, not the boy. The Snitch was almost close enough to catch, just a little bit faster. I kick my Nimbus 2000 for more speed and spy the Bludger too late. I sigh and scrunch up my eyes. Too caught up in the chase, Charlotte Chang, so you must pay the price. I sigh and hope that I won't be out of commission too long. A quick jostle sends me out of my reverie. Harry shoves me out of the path of the Bludger. He would have gotten knocked out himself but for his Firebolt. I shake my head and catch my breath. Harry gives me one more look before rushing off after the Snitch.  
  
I wrinkle my nose and follow him, desperate to regain my former lead. The Firebolt wasn't that much faster than the Nimbus 2000. But I had lost my lead. Oh, how precious those few seconds are! I'm not giving up, but as I see Harry's hand reach out and curl, I know the match was over. The Gryffindors roar. We fly down to the pitch to shake hands and congratulate them. The Gryffindor team surrounds Harry, thumping his back and yipping gleefully. Harry ducks his head in embarrassment, but the slight rise in his shoulders reveals some pride. I wait for the crowd to thin to approach Harry.  
  
"That was a match well played, " I say, offering my hand to Harry yet again.  
  
Harry smiles and, without hesitation, grips my hand firmly. "Thanks, Cho. It was a good match."  
  
I pause for a moment and give Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. "And that's for saving me. Beyond the line of duty. Cheers, Harry!"  
  
I run off before Harry can say anything. And sometimes, you just need to act.  
  
Fin 


End file.
